It's Only a Dream
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: My take on what happened in the hallway... Alice and Stayne go at it, but it shouldn't matter. After all, it's only a dream...  I took the idea from hearing Alice say that over and over in the movie  One-Shot


**This is my first Alice story, and it's a one-shot, so be nice…**

**I'm not very good at lemons, so don't hate too much on me for that either…**

**But I thought of the idea when I re-watched the movie the other day. I saw Alice keep saying "It's just a dream" and I thought to myself 'I can use that'. So I'm going to.**

**Let me know where I did well and where I failed miserably. Because I need to know, just please don't be too rude about it… I'm fine with criticism, just not RUDE criticism…**

**It's Only a Dream…**

Stayne saw her heading through the double doors and immediately he saw his opening. He followed her, shutting the doors behind him.

She kept walking, trying to speed away from him, but Stayne was catching up quick. He threw his arms out around her, slamming them on either side of her shoulders, and he whispered, as she breathed quickly out of fear, "I like you, Um." Her eyes widened slightly and he felt her breathing increase in speed. He stared up into her eyes and he hissed seductively, "I like largenessssss…"

Her eyes flinched slightly and she quickly shoved his arms away, yelling at him, "Get away from me…!"

At first Stayne stood and watched after her, but he quickly followed and he pinned her to the wall once more. She looked down at him and she tried to hide her increased heart rate.

Alice was very frightened, but at the same time, she found his darkness and his sinfulness incredibly alluring. Her breath hitched in her throat as Stayne whispered, "Why run, Um? Why fight what you want so desperately?" And he reached up a gloved hand and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. Alice swallowed.

Stayne didn't know it was her, probably because she was abnormally tall at this point; abnormally large, really, in all respects. Maybe… Well…. It was a horrible thought, improper for a young lady to think, but Alice thought it anyway. Maybe she could let Stayne have what he wants… If she wanted it too.

Such a terrible thing to even imagine, but Alice smiled a little to herself and she said inwardly, "After all, it is only a dream. And in my dreams, shouldn't I get what I want…?"

So she smiled at him and she purred softly, running her fingertips down his left cheek, "I do want it…"

Stayne grinned happily at her and quickly he began nibbling and sucking at her neck, focusing his tortures at her jugular. Alice shivered as his pink tongue rolled over her pale flesh. His teeth on her tender skin hurt slightly, as she realized things in this dream did, but it was a hurt that made her feel more excited.

Stayne gripped her chest, focusing his grip on her breast, tightening through the fabric covering the flesh he so desperately wanted to get to. Alice sighed and shuddered as he ran his finger in a circle around her nipple. Even though the fabric was there, he could still feel it poking forward, trying to get out.

Stayne bit down a little more roughly on Alice's neck, or Um's, as he thought. She moaned softly and she whimpered for him to stop teasing her.

He chuckled and pushed her further into the wall, or maybe just harder into it. But Stayne soon had the top half of her dress down and was gripping, squeezing, and playing with her soft and supple breasts.

He happily suckled at one nipple, while his fingers pinched and puled and tugged at the other. Alice mewled when he nipped the pink center and she lifted her hips to rub them against his. A growl of pleasure came from deep in Stayne's throat, and he knew he wanted this, but he wanted her to beg for him. So he pushed her hips back down and he simply continued to suckle her breasts and fondle them.

Alice was getting fed up with Stayne. It seemed like every time she tried to get him to go further, he'd just keep things at the level they were at. Finally she spoke to him, her voice rather weak, yet still firm as she said, "Oh quit teasing."

Stayne grinned and immediately played dumb. He lifted his head and asked, giving her a perplexed look, "What, you mean you wanted more than this?"

"Of course!" she spat back at him. Stayne grinned at her reaction and began pretending to be uncertain that she was ready. He backed off ever so slightly, and Alice pounced on him.

She threw him to the ground and she wailed, rubbing her thighs against each other before wrapping her legs around him, "Stop this! Just do it, already!"

He grinned up at her, unaware of the woman with large ears getting a show, and he whispered up to Alice, "Convince me you want it…"

Alice took advantage of this and she grabbed at the top of his pants. She paused when she thought that perhaps this wasn't the best thing to be doing.

"I figured as much," Stayne said, smiling. Alice frowned at him and she reminded herself, 'It's only a dream'

She yanked his trousers down and instantly began sucking the member she was greeted with. It was incredibly large; she could hardly fit half of it in her mouth before she gagged. But even though her throat tried to force him out, Alice gripped the base of his member and she sucked harder. Her eyes welled up with tears, but just being able to run her tongue over that specific area of flesh made the in between of her legs sopping wet.

She rubbed her thighs together and smiled softly at how good it felt to suck on him. Alice had never even considered doing this with anyone before; seeing as how marriage seemed out of the question. She had never been aroused before, so getting this improper with someone was new to her. But she liked it. It gave her a thrill.

Stayne noticed her rubbing her legs together and he quickly grabbed her thighs and forced them apart. Alice lifted her lips from his now very erect member and she looked at him. He simply looked at her firmly, and Alice pouted in a very upset child fashion.

He wasn't going to take her? Why? Was she doing something wrong? Alice quickly pulled off her undergarments and she positioned herself against the wall so that he could have easy access to her. She quickly said to him, practically whining, "Please just take me! Do it!"

Stayne grinned. When she said it about five more times he finally decided that she had begged enough for him. He moved over to her and gripped her hips, shoving himself into her without so much as a warning.

Alice cringed ever so slightly; she may have been twice her normal size, but this was still her first time. Alice whispered against the slight pain, "Just a dream. Just a dream." But as Stayne immediately began thrusting, the pain quickly melted away and she soon found herself limp in his arms as he pounded into her over and over again. The pleasure was like fire, or light, wrapping around her and pulling her in. Stayne thrust over and over, pounding her without mercy.

He ravaged her, Alice was certain that if this were real she'd not be able to walk after this. He was just so merciless; he gave her no moments to rest and kept shoving himself back into her. He hissed and grunted as she moaned and wailed and mewled; his thrusting began increasing in speed. The sound of wet skin smacking into wet skin was deafening as he continued pounding her core.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Alice begged, wrapping her arms around him and digging her nails into his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself further into him. The fire of pleasure was getting hotter, Alice could barely breath.

And he kept pounding and pounding and pounding… Alice could hardly keep her eyes open it felt so good. Her muscles felt tight. And then suddenly the fire became so hot it was burning her. She screamed and clung so tightly to him that she quite possibly might have pierced his armor.

Stayne saw her release and that only motivated him further to release himself. He pounded as fast as he could into her, making her orgasm last longer and continue on until he finally released his seed.

Once his thrusts slowed to a stop, Alice collapsed in his arms and lay on the floor. Stayne was panting and sweating and looking down at her, but a smile spread across his lips. He had won her over.

Alice's eyes slowly glazed over to the man who had just deflowered her and she smiled softly and sleepily at him.

She whispered, "That was wonderful…" Stayne smirked down at her and then readied himself and made himself decent.

He helped her to her feet; no knowing the large eared woman had just then run off to find the queen. Stayne helped fix her up so that she could walk again, and he told her not to tell anyone of what they had just done.

Alice said she would and she slowly went off to find the Bandersnatch. Even if she told anyone, it didn't matter right? After all, it was just a dream…

**Well that was probably the worst lemon I've ever written…**

**Whatever… I wanted to try it out. My take on the hallway scene. You know…**

**And I tried to incorporate the rest of the story back in, so that it would still be okay for the rest of the movie to still happen, but then Alice just isn't a virgin anymore… Yeah…**

**Stayne got some nice Alice…!**


End file.
